


Blood, Sweat and Cum

by CombiningPowers



Category: CombiningPowers, OC - Fandom, Original - Fandom, Prasinski - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Body Worship, Doctor - Freeform, Eyeliner, Feet, Fingering, Foot Fetish, Hardcore, Love Bites, M/M, Moaning, Orgasm, Penetration, Rimming, Rough Sex, ass eating, bareback, bj, facesitting, finger licking, foot, mild blood play, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombiningPowers/pseuds/CombiningPowers
Summary: On the hunt for real-life vampires who he believes are slowly infiltrating his town with their foul and violent treachery, Michael Dexter (Chris Pratt) begins his undercover search at a nearby motel; the area notorious for fang-bites and bloodstains. When both the receptionist and the bag-carrier display red pupils, blackened circles around their eyes and a penchant for the night, Michael believes he's found his shadowy targets. However, during his stay, the suspicious bag-carrier begins his own investigation on their mysterious and cooky guest, Zach Fields (John Krasinski) unwilling to accept a bad review simply because of his jarring 'medical condition.'
Relationships: Chris Pratt/John Krasinski, John Krasinski/Chris Pratt, Michael Dexter (OC)/Zach Field (OC)
Kudos: 4





	Blood, Sweat and Cum

“Now, you’re certain you have no idea where these marks came from? When you could’ve acquired them?” questioned Doctor Michael Dexter as he pressed into his patients lower neck with his gloved fingers; peering closely at the reddened and inflamed tissue with suspicion. “Nope, probably just some mosquitos or something,” admitted the patient slowly as he admired the handsome medical practitioner looming over him; wondering if the porn videos he constantly watched would have any sway over the next few minutes. “Well they don’t seem like insect bites,” guessed Dr Michael under his breath as he removed himself from his patient’s personal bubble, walking over to his computer and quickly logging into the clinic’s medical system. 

“Maybe if you examine my prostate, that’ll shed some light or something. Im all cleaned and everything,” offered the man nonchalantly as he eyed his health professional with desire, his erection beginning to grow in his cargo shorts. “Weren’t you here for your annual flu shot? I don’t see how your prostate has anything to do with a few dermal irregularities,” deflected Dexter swiftly as he effortlessly tapped away on the keyboard, very much familiar with ‘sexually interested’ patients who took one look at him and bit their lips till they bled. “That’s um … well, you never know … I guess,” backtracked the awkward man as he sat in shame on the paper-covered bed, his boner from earlier shrivelling up like a millipede left out in the hot sun.

“Well I’m all done with your records, so go out and see Susan and she’ll handle your bill,” finished Michael with a bored tone as he spun around in his chair, pointing towards the door with a small wave of his hand. The patient quickly slipped off the raised bed, avoiding eye contact to prevent further uneasiness. Before the man could exit the small room however, he turned towards Dr. Michael, suddenly remembering something. “I might’ve gotten the bites when I was at that motel just out of town. Can’t believe I forgot about that,” explained the patient with a small smack to his head, his hand still gripping the door handle. Michael paused and stared intently at the wall for a moment, as if he were a shark who suddenly detected the irresistible smell of blood in the ocean water. “Was it the Crown Lodge by any chance?” inquired the Doctor with increasing interest, folding his arms solemnly as if he needed to prepare himself for the answer. The patient seemed to rack their brain for a moment before nodding enthusiastically. “Thank you, Susan’ll take care of you from here,” concluded Dexter with a sigh of relief as he turned back around in his chair, doing his best to contain both his excitement and fear. 

As soon as he heard the door lock behind him, Michael pulled up a number of reports from the system’s registry, four to be exact. As he read them over and over, similarities began to emerge; though he had already drawn his own conclusions long ago. As the clinic he worked for catered to a majority of the moderately-sized town, there were too many unusual overlaps that couldn’t be simply chalked up to coincidences. “Five different men went to the exact same location over the course of a few months and all left with irregular markings around their neck or wrists,” whispered Dexter to himself as he added his latest patients reports to the pile. In the background of the screen and behind the clinic’s official homepage, tabs upon tabs of occult and supernatural forums clouded the search engine; Michael forgetting to save and exit before starting his shift. “I’ve got you now … vampire,” seethed Dexter with a deep exhale, his mind formulating his next course of action.

-

“Hello there, how may I help you this fine evening?” inquired the friendly host as Michael slowly entered the motel’s small reception room, dragging a large suitcase filled with tools and other such apparel behind him. As he was unsure of what would prove effective, Michael had pretty much emptied his entire collection into the large brown suitcase; relieved that it wasn’t policy for hotel or motel employees to check bags before allowing admittance. Looking up from the ground to properly reply to the friendly-sounding man, Dexter was utterly shocked at the receptionist’s stark and frightening appearance; the air inside his lungs seemingly evaporating as he made visual contact. The most notable and terrifying characteristic were the piercing dark red pupils that seemed to stare right into his soul; surrounded by black, sunken tissue that framed the man’s eyes in an otherworldly grip. Though he had expected to find such a creature after a few days of searching and investigating, Dexter did not anticipate finding his subject at the front-desk of all places.

“Sorry about my appearance. I have a medical condition, hence why I work the night-shift,” casually explained the host graciously as he organised his desk and computer, avoiding further eye contact to not scare off the potential customer. “Right,” simply replied Michael without emotion as he fidgeted to find his wallet, already feeling incredibly vulnerable in the small room. Dexter swore he could feel the man’s eyes hungrily feasting on the rapacious sight of a new meal, his neck beginning to sweat with both fear and adrenaline of being so close to a creature so otherworldly. “Were you planning on staying long?” asked the frightening receptionist as he flipped through the motel’s records, searching for a vacant room. “Just a day or two,” quipped Dexter without pause as he finally grasped his leather wallet, pulling out a couple of hundred dollar bills and sliding them messily onto the wooden counter. “Ok, I’ll just need you to sign here,” quickly worked the receptionist as he sensed the man’s urgency, skipping the mentioning of deals and local tourist spots as it seemed the antsy guest had no time for such qualms.

Quickly scribbling his name and credit details into the old and wrinkled book, Dexter was handed a small key attached to a polished piece of wood that had the inscribed room number. Without further delay, Michael turned around and rushed out of the small room; eager to escape the vampire’s nefarious nest. “Enjoy your … stay,” finished the red-eyed host as his new guest sped out as if he was on fire; a little disheartened at the tense and almost fearful interaction. “Guess he’s not one of Zach’s toys,” muttered the receptionist with a small chuckle, resuming his online game of solitaire without delay.

Breathing deeply as the cold air from the motel’s exterior filled his quivering airways, Michael made several sharp glances in all directions to make sure he wasn’t being followed; his mind and overactive imagination now wrestling for control over his sanity. Why the fuck did I come here at night chastised the Doctor to himself as he reflected on his past stupidity, still firmly grasping the small key in his hand. Debating whether to simply get in his car and speed away, Dexter calmed himself through a series of meditation exercises; a trick he often had to pass onto his clients. “Did you need a hand with your suitcase sir?” suddenly interjected a deep and manly voice, Michael gasping loudly as he was thoroughly spooked. Breathing deeply and feeling a cold sweat travel up and down his spine, the nervous Doctor turned around; his mind chanting a small prayer for protection.

Though it was dark, the bleeding lights from the reception area and the crescent moon allowed Michael to vaguely see the newly revealed man, his eyes wincing as he tried to clearly see his intended. “Is everything ok? You look a bit dizzy,” continued the stranger with concern as he examined the new guest, unsure if it was booze or simply tiredness. “Y-Your eyes!” remarked Michael as his gaze locked in on the stranger’s dark red pupils; his adrenaline spiking as his fight or flight reflexes kicked in. “You know albino people have red eyes too, I assumed a doctor would know as much,” jibed the unknown entity as he reached forward to help with Dexter’s suitcase; Michael too stunned to object. “H-How do you know I’m a Doctor? H-Have you been following me?” accused Dexter as he let his suitcase travel into the hands of the other man, his mind racing like the wheel of a car. “You’re wearing a white lab-coat and your name-tag says Doctor Michael Dexter,” answered the red-eyed stranger with a small chuckle, “Or did Halloween come early this year.” 

A little more irritated and annoyed than before, Michael found his earlier suspicion begin to dissipate, unsure if this was an actual vampire or just some weirdo who liked to wear red contacts in the middle of the night. Hell, maybe it actually WAS Halloween and he just forgot to check his calendar. “Do you work here?” inquired Michael with unease as the red-eyed man started to drag his suitcase towards the motel’s rooms; following behind closely. “Unfortunately yes, but a man’s gotta eat,” replied the employee with a charming smile, his teeth whitened beyond perfection. Michael was feeling incredibly confused as he trudged across the carpark with the motel employee, unsure if his bias of finding actual vampires was clouding his judgement of reality. For the moment he was left in the realm of uncertainty, a place he did not like to rest.

“Well this is you,” remarked the motel employee as the duo reached the room that matched the key, letting go of the heavy suitcase in front of the door. As the nameless man turned around to head back to the reception area, the lights from the patio finally illuminated his face clearly for the first time; Michael’s earlier doubts already slipping away. Although he was tall, muscular, bearded and handsome, Dexter’s gaze honed in immediately on the employee’s sunken eyes. They were even more black and recessed than the receptionist’s, his cheeks gaunt with thin and visible blood-vessels that seemingly ‘popped’ just under the skin. It was unnerving to the say the least and Dexter was now entirely convinced that this simply wasn’t a costume with makeup. “Christ,” whispered Michael as he tried to look away, embarrassed for staring as intently as he did but horrified nonetheless. “Nice way to make a guy feel accepted,” scoffed the employee sarcastically as he opened his eyes even wider, his red pupils seemingly staring with hell’s fiery wrath itself.

“I’m sure my brother already told you that he and I suffer from a rare genetic disorder? We sort of have to mention it to avoid people like you burning us at the stake,” coldly defended the man, taking a small step towards Michael and grinning with satisfaction as the Doctor backed away in fear. “Aren’t medical professionals supposed to be open-minded and non-judgemental? Looks like Luke and I won’t be visiting your clinic anytime soon,” finished the pissed-off individual as he marched away, his unusual appearance slowly shrouded in the evening darkness. Fumbling with the key, Michael quickly shoved it into the lock and threw the door open as he heard the lock click, dragging his suitcase into the clean room quickly and slamming the door behind him. “Did I just get called a bigot from a vampire?” remarked Michael with a crazed laugh as he relished the fact that he was still alive and breathing; sinking to the floor as he cackled about his near-death experience. 

-

“Now where did I put my holy water?” muttered the anxious Doctor to himself as he started to unpack his large suitcase, his heart still pounding in his throat after his brief encounter with not one, but two actual vampires. It had only been 20 minutes since his argument with the undead motel employee but Dexter was convinced they would attack him tonight. They knew that he knew their little secret; or that’s at least what Michael repeated to himself as he hid his fourteen stakes and garlic cloves around the small but nicely decorated room. Dexter took a second to observe his hands as they trembled unconsciously during his game of hide-and-seek, intrigued as he had never seen himself react in such a manner. He was usually so snide and intelligent, thinking logically and disassembling arguments at their biased core; that all seemed to melt away in the face of the unholy enemy plotting his bloodless demise.

With his instruments of vampire destruction nestled sparingly throughout the room’s furniture, Michael finally made his way to his bedside window to keep watch; turning white as a sheet as he saw the employee from earlier making his way across the car-park towards his room. “Oh Fuck,” repeated the Doctor in a flustered panic as he attempted to properly arm himself, his mind blanking as he tried to remember where he had hidden his deadly collection. The only thing at his disposal was a vial of holy water he had on his person, something that would just have to suffice. As the door opened, Michael yelled loudly and threw the contents of the uncorked vial onto the red-eyed man; swearing at himself that in his earlier preparation; he had forgotten to lock the door.

“Did you just throw salt water on me?” questioned the employee in disbelief as he stood in the doorway, his beard and shirt dripping with the liquid. “YOU DON’T HAVE ENTRY IN THIS PLACE, I RESEND MY INVITATION!” shouted Michael as he noticed the man did not burn or sear from his attack; holding his hands in front of him as if he were casting a spell. “Do you think I’m an actual goddamn vampire from the books? What the fuck?” accused the drenched employee as he took another step into the room, showing his guest that his words had little to no power over his location. “You also realise I partially own this motel, meaning its MY property and therefore I can go wherever I please,” continued the red-eyed man, unsure if this was all some sort of youtube prank or an actual nut-case who needed help. Michael was shocked … again, for the hundredth time that night it seemed as none of his predicted countermeasures worked. He dropped to the floor in defeat, huffing and puffing as the continuous surge of adrenaline took its toll on his lungs. 

“Why doesn’t anything work? I did my research and everything,” wondered Dexter aimlessly as he prepared himself for guaranteed demise, images of his drained and bloodless corpse flashing ardently in his mind. “Maybe cos I’m not a vampire? Did that ever appear on the radar?” remarked the man opaquely as he also lowered himself to the carpeted floor, uncomfortable with standing over someone who obviously needed help of some kind. “But your eyes? Your dark, sunken cheeks? I’ve never seen anything like that,” listed Michael as he looked at the employee seated on the floor only a few metres away; studying the man’s unusual facial characteristics. “If it makes you feel any better, tell me everything you THINK you know and I’ll try to explain it in a way that maybe makes sense,” offered the employee as he held back the urge to completely go-off on the crazed individual, thanking his stars that the man hadn’t thrown acid or gasoline on him when he entered. “I’m Zach by the way, Zach Fields if you’re feeling fancy,” finished the man as he awaited the debate; like an internet forum come to life.

“Why are you’re eyes and cheeks like that? How do people not jump to the same conclusion that I do?” began Michael as he observed Zach carefully, still uneasy but strangely curious as well. Being an incredibly general GP, he was never quite exposed to something as colourful and ‘supernatural’ as the other man’s appearance. “Well first off most people assume my brother and I just enjoy gothic makeup. Sure we get odd looks from the old people especially, but none quite as … odd as your reaction,” recounted Fields as he wiped the last of the holy water from his thick beard. “We suffer from an incredibly rare mutation of Porphyria, a disease that sorta gives us a LOT of characteristics of fictional vampires,” continued the red-eyed man, closing his eyes to better remember his initial diagnosis when he was a teenager. “That’s pretty … convenient, I mean, I’ve heard of the disease but it normally doesn’t manifest in red eyes and dark sunken cheeks,” countered the Doctor as he looked closer; noticing the pulsing, throbbing veins that scattered from the other man’s orbital bone. “As I said, a mutation. Though we still get the sunlight skin-burning and pale skin,” explained the 31 year old motel employee, talking slow to not accidentally cause any additional alarm.

“What about mirrors? Do you have a reflection?” questioned Dexter as he thought of other way to ‘test’ the man for validity, still unsure if this was all just a huge misdirection. Sure, Porphyria would explain a few of the symptoms and characteristics, but not all. “Technically even a real vampire would have a reflection in 2018. Mirrors were once lined with silver and it was the silver that seemingly ‘purged’ their reflection. Nowadays, modern mirrors are lined with aluminium instead,” chortled Zach arrogantly, still remembering the fact compilation he had scrolled past a few months ago. “Oh? I didn’t even think of that,” mused Michael to himself as he accepted the strange but sound logic. “What about a stake in the heart? Would that kill you?” inquired Dexter as his mind raced to uncover new methods of unearthing the truth from the fiction; his earlier terror now slowly transforming into scientific interest. “I’m pretty sure a stake in the heart would kill anyone, vampire or not,” laughed Fields, awkwardly chuckling after a brief moment as he realised that Dexter wasn’t telling a joke. 

“What about crosses and other holy symbols? Are you permitted entry in church?” machine-gunned the 35 year old Doctor as the thoughts came to him, the two adult men sitting cross-legged on the floor like a sorority game of spin-the-bottle. “Nope, it’s all just expensive jewellery to me. I get a nickel rash with some watches but that’s about it. As for churches, I’m not … exactly permitted entry, but that’s personal,” slowly divulged the red-eyed motel employee as he sighed deeply; obviously hurt from that particular line of questioning. “Not allowed entry? Is it like a force-field or something?” asked Michael with increasing interest, hard-set on uncovering the raw truth once and for all. “Sorta, but I’d call it ostracisation,” finished Zach, feeling incredibly down as the words and thoughts came to mind. “I don’t understand? Is it your appearance?” began Dexter, briefly looking out of the clear window at the crescent moon shining brightly; its illuminating radiance pulling his attention as the tension in the room increased tenfold. “I’m gay, and when you’re like that and look the way I do, Georgia’s not exactly the most welcome place to be,” mumbled Fields with disdain, biting his lip slightly to distract himself.

“Gay? Oh, well that’s ok. I was gonna turn you to ash cos you were a vampire, not cos of your sexuality,” consoled Michael as he looked into the other man’s eyes, the sadness expressed universal, regardless of the colour of his pupils. Zach chuckled lightly at the comment, glad that even though Michael was a bit of a weirdo, he wasn’t a complete psycho. “So do you still think I’m a creature of the night? I need to know cos if the answer’s yes I’ll probably have to call the cops on you,” informed the 31 year old as he slowly stood up, the bones in his legs and knees cracking as they stretched back into place. “No, I mean I still think they’re out there. But you’re just … you,” confided Dexter as he also got back up, sighing as he realised his little expedition ended fruitlessly. “One last question, why did you come here tonight? Was it just to talk to me?” insisted the Doctor as he stood across from the red-eyed individual, the earlier barging-in still confusing him slightly. “Oh that? I was gonna drink some of your blood as retribution for your rudeness,” replied Zach with a devilish grin, his canines sharp and almost glowing in the moonlight.

Michael laughed slowly but his joy gradually turned into fear and suspicion as Zach continued to display odd behaviour. “Is this still … part of the joke?” asked Michael nervously as the 31 year old’s red eyes stared into his own brown pupils with an intensity he’d never seen before. “Of course,” suddenly interjected Zach as normal, the primal and animalistic aura fading away into nothing within an instant. “Oh, right. God I feel stupid,” huffed the Doctor quickly as he tried to brush off his incredible uneasiness; thinking for a second that this was all just a trap to lull him into a sense of comfort. “So what’s the reason then? If you don’t mind me asking,” continued Michael, fumbling with his hands awkwardly as he waited to put his mind at ease. “I was going to ask you if I could drink some of your blood after we have sex,” divulged Zach with a charming smile, placing his hands on his hips. The two men locked eyes with one another once more, though Field’s eyes were now reading ‘bedroom’ rather than ‘bloodshed,’ which only served to confuse the 35 year old Doctor even further.

“So you do drink blood? How is that not something you mention!” yelled Michael as he attempted to find one of his stakes, convinced that this was all a cruel ploy to drive him insane. “You didn’t ask. Plus you’re obviously off your meds so giving you even a hint of what you want think is correct would drive you to extreme validation,” casually explained Zach as he watched Michael scurry around the small room. “That’s not true in the slightest!” cried the Doctor as he attempted to recover his vampire-hunting stakes, locked in between the realms of both believing and non-believing at the same time. “You actually drink blood? Then that makes you a vampire. How am I crazy when you admit it yourself?” exploded Michael as he stopped in his tracks to confront the slippery and sly Zach, his terror replaced with pure irritation. “I admit, the blood drinking does prove a lot of guilt, but it’s like alcohol to Luke and I. I still eat normal food and drink for sustenance; blood is just a … special treat,” surmised the red-eyed man, wishing he had a chart or slideshow of some sort to replace his constant, winding explanations. “We produce an unnatural enzyme that reacts in our stomach-lining when we ingest fresh blood, it’s like … absinthe if the green drink was mixed with cocaine.”

“So you were going to ask me for some of my blood? What sort of sicko would agree to that?” continued Michael as he stood as far away from Zach as he could, unsure of what was even happening anymore. “Well, Luke and I have actually had like 4 or 5 guys come to us in the last few months; they were very interested in our appearance and blood-related activities,” confided Zach as he began to rub his body unconsciously, “It’s crazy what kinds of fetishes exist out there.” “5 guys? Oh my god,” suddenly snapped Michael as the case files from the clinic popped into his head. “They came to you? And they let you drink their blood?” prattled Michael as he tried to wrap his head around the situation; the 5 men still alive and breathing which meant they didn’t come to any harm. “In exchange for my cock yea, Luke as well,” teased Zach as he smiled deviously, his handsome appearance once again on full display.

“You wanted to have sex with me? For some of my blood?” asked Michael with an uneasy curiosity, his own erection slightly swelling from the corrupt and stark thought. As evil and creepy as Zach looked, he was definitely his type; unlike the men who came to him at the clinic. “That was the plan. Didn’t expect to have to play 20 questions with you that’s for sure,” charmed Zach as he took a step forwards, his hands still rubbing his abs and thighs through his clothing. “I can’t have sex with a stranger. Especially a … half-vampire like you,” defended Dexter chidingly as his mind created vivid and erotic images of the two men splayed out on the motel bed; his boner still rising in his pants. “Wouldn’t it be the ultimate fantasy for you? The vampire hunter and the vampire conjoined in forbidden, heart-pounding ecstasy,” teased Fields as he removed his shirt, his muscled abs and bouncy pecs proudly on display; a light sprig of body hair scattered throughout his sexy frame. “What’s preventing you from draining me dry? Or what if I have something in my blood,” fought Michael as the undeniably charismatic individual closed the distance, his red-eyes upturned in carnal lust and desire. “You saw the guys after I had my fun, just a little mark here and there. And i can smell tainted blood; you’ve been a good boy so why not do something bad,” whispered Zach as he began to press his pale body onto Michael, licking his lips hungrily as he planned to savour the Doctor.

-

Dexter couldn’t take it anymore and ravenously kissed Zach fiendishly, channeling all his excessive emotions into the forbidden embrace. The two men moaned into one another as their tongues danced and intertwined like ballet performers; their hands clawing at one another like animals. Michael was so used to guys hitting on him casually when all he truly desired was someone to take the lead and ravish him; something that Zach did without any effort whatsoever. “You must be bewitching me or using a glamour to bend my will to your own,” muttered Michael in disbelief as Fields kissed and sucked on his neck; licking the tender and exposed area with wide strokes of his feverish tongue. “No such thing, wouldn’t I have done this a lot sooner if I had that ability?” whispered Zach as he continued his oral assault on the man’s neck, moving downwards and smooching all the way. 

There was a primordial energy that surrounded the two men as they grasped onto one another, both attempting to ‘win’ a battle that was supposedly unfolding beneath the aggressive fondling and fleshy love-bites. “You want this, don’t lie to yourself,” teased Zach as he began to suckle on Dexter’s muscular pecs through his clothes; tearing the lab-coat and undershirt away as his mouth was occupied. Michael couldn’t respond as he was forcefully undressed, his head thrown back in euphoria as the undoubtedly handsome creature of the night dominated him and had his way with his body. “You’re a healthy man, teeming with delicious blood,” moaned Zach as he buried his face between Michael’s bouncy pecs; cradling and pinching the tissue between his fingers as if searching for the richest arteries. “Oh god … yes,” groaned the Doctor as his nipples and chest were given the attention they always craved; his mind clouded for anything that wasn’t hedonistic sexual pleasure.

Suddenly Michael felt a slight pinch and looked down to see Zach piercing his left pec with his razor-sharp canine tooth. Dexter watched as a light stream of his dark blood leaked into the other man’s mouth; Zach’s teeth turning from white to red in an instant as the oxygen-rich concoction satiated his undying thirst. Though he would normally be horrified, seeing Zach’s face transform into something beyond the normal realms of lust and depravity lit a raging fire within Michael; unbelievably turned on by the other man’s carnal reaction. “It’s so fucking good, gimme more!” whined the motel employee as he licked the oozing droplets that travelled down Dexter’s pec and sternum; desperately craving the crimson fluid as one would crave a drop of water in the scorching desert. This newfound power and control that flowed through Michael gave him an entirely new sense of purpose. He was no longer the one cowering in fear, he now had dominion over the creatures of the night.

“You want more of my blood? Then you’re going to have to earn it,” denied Michael as he pushed Zach downwards and onto his knees; the red-eyed man looking up at the Doctor like a dog in heat, his tongue outstretched and begging for more. It was incredibly erotic and Michael never knew until now that this sort of reaction and behaviour turned him on so much; the feral beast reduced to a simpering whore once the chain was tightened ever so. “I think you know what to do,” remarked Michael as he quickly undid his belt and loosened his pants, his 8″ erection flopping out of the pre-cum soaked underwear and into the steamy motel room. Zach immediately lurched forward and engulfed the cock in his mouth with a fervent lust, licking and sucking on the blood-filled organ as if he were bred for this purpose alone. “You dare use those teeth of yours and you’ll be fucking sorry,” threatened Dexter as he stared intently into the sunken red eyes of the creature kneeling before him; Zach nodding with a moan as he filled his gullet greedily with the throbbing manhood.

“If you’re a good little vampire, I’ll give you more of my rich, tasty blood,” taunted Michael through ragged breaths as he was expertly blown, Zach obviously a rounded expert in midnight motel hookups. The offer seemed to increase Field’s enthusiasm and within seconds he was shoving the thick, spit-covered spear down his throat; gagging loudly as he choked on the immense package. Dexter was in disbelief as he recounted the strange turn of events that led to the increasingly pleasurable blowjob; never knowing how much power he actually had the entire time. If only every lesson of conquering your fears and emerging victorious ended with such orgasmic oral sex. “Yea, c’mon, take the blood-filled meat right into your airways,” teased Michael as he held the back of Zach’s head in his hands, pulling the 31 year old creature harshly into his crotch. The red-eyed man struggled but eventually caved in as he ‘felt’ the blood pumping inside the 8″ organ, the insatiable allure and dense cravings overpowering his initial desires.

Pulling his sloppy spear from its warm sheath, Michael used his finger to wipe the small amount of blood that had leaked from his damaged pec, smiling as he held the key to Zach’s subservience. Looking down at the lustful man below, Dexter lowered his hand and rubbed his bloody finger gingerly across the 31 year old’s outstretched tongue; Fields quivering and groaning in ecstasy as his libido and drive were nourished. His wet digit was suckled upon and licked positively clean for every molecule of haemoglobin; Dexter biting his lip softly as the whorish action manifested. “C’mon, on the bed, I wanna see that hairy ass of yours,” ordered Michael as his penis craved the tightness of another man’s hole; his 8″ rod throbbing violently as the sinful and shameful thoughts of fucking a creature he initially wanted to turn to ash flooded his mind. Why was the human mind so fucked up when it came to raunchy and depraved sex?

Zach did as he was told and quickly stripped until he was completely naked, mounting the bed and allowing his legs and feet to hang over the side. Bent over and exposing his ass like the good little minx that he was, he savoured the leftover taste of Michael’s blood in his mouth, his face twisted in carnal ecstasy as he dreamt of more. Kneeling down and spreading the hairy ass before him with his two hands, the Doctor leaned in and began administering his tongue to the erogenous area; really digging into the motel’s menu. “Ahh fuck,” moaned Zach as his hole was teased and licked rapidly, his toes flicking wildly as the pleasurable sensation pulsed throughout his system. He normally never got the luxury of a rimjob and the 31 year old bloodsucker was enjoying himself, his 7″ cock flopping against the bedspread as he was eaten out. “God I love a good ass,” groaned Dexter as he burrowed his tongue into the winking doorway presented before him, breathing through his nose as he submerged his lower face between the plump and muscular cheeks. “Yea, rim me Doctor, shove your tongue deep inside,” whined Zach as he felt his entrance began to relax and stretch open; his pre-cum pooling onto the bed-covers as his anal canal was reopened and explored once again.

There was something special about the taste and texture of another man’s asshole that just sparked something lewd and nefarious inside his libido-addled mind; the mixture of sweat, raunch and pure masculinity setting his mouth alight. He often had to rein back the lustrous temptation when taking a patient’s temperatures the old fashioned way or fingering their prostate; the allure and feel of their body around his prodding digits. “Michael please, fuck me with your tongue,” pleaded Zach as he gripped the loose cover in both hands, his back drenched with perspiration as his rear was thoroughly devoured. His sensitive tissue was continuously assaulted by the ravishing tongue, like booming waves crashing violently without mercy against a rocky cliffside. Michael obliged the creature’s request and began bobbing his head back and forth rhythmically, his tongue pointed out and held firm like a soldier’s lance. As if they were having full intercourse, Dexter’s tongue began to fuck the man’s hole; Zach squealing in absolute delight as the familiar feeling but with an added twist swept through his lower half. “Yea, bury your sloppy tongue in my cunt,” howled the red-eyed man as his entrance gradually spread apart; his balls swinging as Michael’s head collided into his rump at an even tempo.

-

“That’s it beast, you asked for it,” growled a sweaty Michael as he began to reach his limit; quickly standing up from his reddening knees and onto his feet. His shaft was coated in a thick sheen of pre-cum from the enjoyable rimjob session and now he was ready to pound. Eyeing the ‘winking’ asshole that he had just stretched open, Dexter quickly conjoined his body with Zach’s and thrust his cock forwards, skewering the other man with half of his manhood at once. “OH YEA, FUCK ME,” shrieked the 31 year old as he felt at least 4″ of the Doctor’s thick and veiny member penetrate his velvety walls; the throbbing tip spilling pre-cum along the fleshy corridor. Like an animal in the midst of the breeding season, Michael leaned forward and grabbed Zach’s torso, wrapping his arms around the pale individual in preparation. Without words, Dexter began to thrust his muscular pelvis back and forth like a pendulum; burrowing deeper into the whorish employee. “This is better than blood,” whined Fields inbetween breaths as he was roughly bred bareback, loud slapping noises filling the small room as Michael’s thighs and balls smashed into his ass. Zach’s eyes rolled back as he was overwhelmed with the much-needed insertion, his body going limp as it struggled to process the immense amount of dopamine and pure ecstasy travelling throughout his system. It was like an electrical storm from the root of his genitals and prostate was spiralling out of control, like a tornado sweeping through the countryside. Zach couldn’t even vocalise his pleasure as he was thoroughly and continuously pounded; the Doctor’s incredible stamina and libido separating his soul from his body.

Michael was silent as he fucked the other man, too concentrated and absorbed with the sensations as well as the thought of having sex with someone so different and outlandish. Never in a million years did he expect to be pounding something he had studied for over a decade; his original goals now perverted beyond measure. It was taboo and forbidden, and that only made it all the more sweeter. Continuing his deep breeding for the next few minutes in absolute silence, Michael eventually orgasmed without warning; his medicine flooding the other man’s ass and guts. “OhH FucK MeEee,” squealed a broken Zach as he felt the milky torrents of hot, creamy semen travel into his body; his thighs already dripping as the churned, frothy mixture oozed out in long strands. He always loved a good creampie and the Doctor came through, literally and figuratively into his ass. 

Removing himself and wiping the excess cum from his cock onto Zach’s hairy hole, Michael took a deep breath and allowed himself to fall onto the ground, exhausted beyond measure. “That … was … incredible,” panted Fields as he lay limp on the sweat-soaked bedspread, his lungs working overtime to keep him conscious. Michael chuckled slightly, feeling exceptionally confident and relieved with the pounding sex session. “Is this the part where you take advantage of me in my weakened state and drain me dry,” joked Michael in a serious but not so serious tone; still unsure of how to react to the other man in general. “I would if I could but I’m fucking tired,” muttered Zach as he used all his strength to roll over to the edge of the bed, the hefty load of cum deposited in his ass leaking out as he moved. The two laughed together lightly as they shared the intimate and slightly awkward moment; both unsure of how to continue. 

“I don’t think you’re a vampire anymore,” declared Michael after a minute of silence, weighing the facts in his mind and coming to a final decision. “Well that’s good to hear, guess I won’t have to worry about an angry mob coming to my doorstep with torches and cloves of garlic,” mused Zach, sighing heavily as he could finally purge that line of thinking from his thoughts. “Do you think you’d come back here?” inquired Fields after another brief moment of silence, curious as to how things would change in the other man’s life now that his belief in the supernatural was extinguished. “I’m not sure, a lot has changed in the past hour,” admitted Dexter as he sat on the carpeted floor; looking at the other man without the same harshness as before. “I’ve spent so long on the internet, the forums, public and private libraries; researching about what i thought was a true phenomenon,” explained the Doctor, his voice tainted with disappointment but also relief. “I’m not really quite sure what to think.”

Zach nodded, thinking about what it must’ve meant to the medical professional to experience the adult’s version of santa claus. Sure it wasn’t the perfect or ideal situation, but he could empathise. “I enjoyed my time with you though, not just the really great sex but … I guess talking to you as well,” recounted Fields as he rolled off the bed and onto his feet; ready to make his leave. “Maybe I’ll make another reservation; after I take my vitamins to give my blood that extra kick,” smiled Michael as he watched the creampied man head towards the door; thoroughly enjoying the sight and feel of the controlled man wrapped around his finger.

Before Zach could properly begin his naked exit, the door swung open; Luke revealing himself. “Hey bro, how was the Doctor?” inquired the other red-eyed individual as he eyed his sibling’s naked and sweaty self, his brows raising with interest as the figurative steam from the room swept over him. “He was pretty good, I think he would be a great candidate for us,” complimented Zach as he embraced his brother, looking back over his shoulder at the grounded Dexter. “Oh, that sounds like fun,” whispered Luke as he unexpectedly kissed his brother passionately, scratching Zach down his arm hard enough to draw blood. “What the fuck,” muttered Michael softly to himself as the ever-familiar shroud of overwhelming confusion made its appearance once again. 

To be continued …


End file.
